My Little Pony: A Weekend at Canterlot Castle
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Neo comes to Canterlot Castle to spend the weekend with Princess Luna, while staying there, he meets up with Angelic Voice, who has now become an alicorn, wanting to spend a day with her, Luna allows Neo to do so, but then Luna starts to suspect that there is something going on between Neo and Angelic Voice and she starts to get jealous.
1. Chapter 1 A New Alicorn

My Little Pony: A Weekend at Canterlot Castle

Chapter 1

A New Alicorn

At the Castle of Friendship, Neo was about to fly over to Canterlot Castle. He was going to spend the weekend at Canterlot Castle with his wife Princess Luna. Just when he was about to leave, Twilight came over and told him to have fun with Luna and she wants to hear all about his weekend when he comes back. Neo gave Twilight a hug and she kissed him on the cheek, which made him blush.

Then Neo began flying towards Canterlot and Twilight waved at him as he flew away. Since Neo flew, he got to Canterlot Castle in less than 10 minutes, he entered through the main castle door and he walked down the hallway. Royal guards who were in the hallway just stood where they were and saluted him as he walked down the hallway, they had been told that now that Neo is married to Princess Luna, the guards have to honor him when he walks by them.

Then Neo came down the hallway and he saw Princess Luna standing a few feet ahead of him with a smile on her face, she appeared to have been waiting for him. She walked over to him, holding her smile. Then she said, "Welcome Neo, I'm so happy to came, are you ready to spend the weekend with me?" Neo replied, "Of course I am my beautiful princess." Luna giggled and she said, "Well then please come with me, we have a fun day ahead of us."

Neo and Princess Luna did everything together all day, they watched the view from the balcony for a while, Luna asked Neo to sing songs for her and he did, Neo introduced Luna to video games, he showed her how to play them, she even tried playing them and she did pretty well for her first try. Later that day, she and Neo took a walk through Canterlot and they got a lot of attention from local Canterlot ponies. They spent the rest of their day in Canterlot and had a wonderful time together, and Princess Luna was having so much fun just being with the boy she loved so much.

When it was time to raise the moon, Neo and Luna walked back to the castle. They went out to a balcony and met up with Princess Celestia, and the 2 princesses set the sun and rose the moon. After the moon was risen, Neo and Luna walked to her room. As they walked, they passed by a door that Neo had never noticed before, he wondered about it, but he was too embarrassed to ask Luna about it. He thought he knew Canterlot Castle well enough by now to know where all the rooms are and everything. Neo and Luna went back to her room, they had a long conversation and just spent some time alone together for the rest of the night until it was time for bed.

When Luna noticed how late it was, she said it was time for Neo to go to bed. And out of respect for Luna, he did what she said, Luna told Neo that there was a room prepared for him just down the hall and she had to go attend her nightly duties.

Neo walked down the hall to his room, as he walked, a familiar looking pony came towards him. She bumped into him and said, "Oh excuse me, I didn't see you there." When Neo saw who it was, he recognized her right away. It was Angelic Voice, except this time, she had a horn, and Neo was surprised about it. Last time he saw Angelic Voice, she was a pegasus, and now, she had become an alicorn.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Angelic Voice

My Little Pony: A Weekend at Canterlot Castle

Chapter 2

Angelic Voice

Neo couldn't believe it, he had just run into Angelic Voice but she was now an alicorn. Angelic Voice smiled and said, "Oh hello Neo, I didn't know you were here, it's so nice to see you, how have you been?" Neo said, "I'm well and it's nice to see you Angel." Angelic Voice said, "If I had known you were here, I would have come out to hello." Neo said, "Really, where is your room?"

Angelic Voice pointed to the door that Neo had passed by with Luna and it was the door that he had never noticed. Angelic Voice said, "That's my room, though I don't come out very much because I'm so shy, I usually just stay in there all the time." Neo said, "I'm sorry about that, so what happened to you, I see you're an alicorn now." Angelic Voice said, "Indeed I am, the other day, Princess Celestia decided to make me an alicorn and teach me about friendship, I've learned so much now." Neo said, "So if you're an alicorn, does that mean you're a princess now?" Angelic Voice said, "I certainly am, but I'm really a princess in training, I'm still learning about friendship under the teaching of Princess Celestia." Neo said, "I've really missed you Angel, you know, I'm staying here for the weekend, and since you're here, would you like to spend the day with me tomorrow?" Angelic Voice smiled and said, "That sounds like fun, I would love to."

Suddenly, a female voice said, "Neo?" Neo looked over and saw Princess Luna coming over to him, she approached him and said, "What are you still doing up, you're supposed to be asleep." Neo said, "I'm sorry Luna, I just ran into Angelic Voice and we were just talking." Luna smiled and said, "Oh I see, well you should get to bed, you and I are going to have another wonderful day tomorrow."

Neo looked at Luna and said, "Um Luna, I hope you won't mind, but I told Angelic Voice that I would spend the day with her tomorrow, it's been a while since I last saw her and I just wanted to spend some time with her, is that okay with you?" Luna thought for a second, but she wouldn't missing a few hours, so she said, "Very well, but please be finished by 5:00, I would like to continue our weekend together by then."

Neo and Angelic Voice agreed and Luna went on with her nightly duties. Then Neo said goodnight to Angelic Voice, he gave her a hug and went into his room. Then Neo got into bed and went straight to sleep, and that night, he had a beautiful dream about the princess he loved so much.

The next day, Neo got up, he got dressed and went to meet Angelic Voice outside her room. He gently knocked on her door, Neo had to wait a couple of seconds, then the door slowly opened a crack and Angelic Voice looked out and said in a shy voice, "Who is it?" Neo said, "It's me Angel, remember, we're going to spend the day together." Angelic Voice said, "Oh that's right, please wait for a second, I'll be right out."

Neo stood outside and waited for Angelic Voice for a few minutes, then she came out and said she was ready to go. So Neo and Angelic Voice went out into Canterlot to spend the day together, but little did they know that wherever they went, Princess Luna was following them. Neo and Angelic Voice ate at a fancy restaurant, rode on a yacht, and went to an opera. While they were watching the opera, Princess Luna was hiding and watching them, Angelic Voice was feeling so happy, she gave Neo a kiss on the cheek, which made him blush.

Princess Luna got extremely jealous when she saw that kiss. She couldn't believe that the boy that she's married to was just kissed on the cheek by another pony, and she was going to have a serious talk with him the next time she's alone with him.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 A Jealous Princess

My Little Pony: A Weekend at Canterlot Castle

Chapter 3

A Jealous Princess

Around 5:00, Neo and Angelic Voice came back to Canterlot Castle just like they had promised Princess Luna. They went inside the castle and Neo walked Angelic Voice to her room. She thanked him for the wonderful day they had together and she gave him a hug. She went inside her room and Neo walked down the hall to see Princess Luna.

Neo walked around a corner and he saw Princess Luna standing right in front of him, and she didn't look very happy. Neo said, "Luna, you scared me." Luna just stood there staring at him. Neo said, "Luna, are you okay?" Luna said, "How was your day with Angelic Voice?" Neo said, "It was wonderful, she had lots of fun." Luna said, "I'm sure she did, and you must have really liked it when she kissed your cheek."

Neo was surprised she said that and he felt concerned. Neo said, "What are you talking about Luna?" Luna glared and said, "Don't pretend, I saw her kiss you while you were watching the opera." Neo said, "You were spying on us?" Luna said, "I was making sure you weren't having an affair, I am your wife, and she kissed your cheek." Neo said, "But it was just a friendly kiss on the cheek, that was just a kind gesture." Luna said, "A kiss is a kiss Neo, I'm sure you'll leave me any day now just to be with her." Neo said, "Luna, I would never leave you, you're my wife, and you're the one I love." Luna said, "Then prove your loyalty to me." Neo said, "Luna are you jealous?"

Luna tried to calm down and she said, "You're my husband and my prince, I just don't want you to leave me for another pony." Neo said, "Luna, my princess, I will never leave you, what I said at our wedding was true, I love you with all my heart and soul, and I wouldn't leave you for any other pony in Equestria, not even my friends." Luna said, "Do you really mean that?" Neo said, "Of course I do, and please Luna, don't let jealousy consume you, that was why you became Nightmare Moon, it was because of jealousy, and I don't want that to happen to you again, I love you so much."

Neo had some tears in his eyes and he gave Luna a hug, as he hugged her, Luna had tears in her eyes as well, she hugged him and said, "There there my prince, everything is okay now, I know you love me and our love is pure and true, I promise I won't get jealous over a little kiss ever again." They made up and everything was alright.

Then Angelic Voice came up the hallway to them, she had a concerned look on her face and she said, "Excuse me, but I thought I heard arguing, is something wrong?" Neo said, "No Angel, everything is fine, there was just a misunderstanding with me and Luna, but everything is fine now." Luna told Angel that she saw her kiss Neo's cheek and she thought he was falling for her, but she understood now that it was a friendly kiss and it meant nothing, and now everything was fine between her and Neo.

Angelic Voice giggled nervously and said, "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble between you two." Neo said, "Don't worry Angel, you didn't do anything, everything is fine now." Angelic Voice smiled and said, "That's good, well I'm going to my room now, I'll see you later." Angelic Voice walked down the hallway back to her room and Neo and Luna were alone in the hallway.

They looked into each other's eyes and Neo said, "I love you my beautiful princess." He gave her a hug and Luna replied, "I love you too my love." And she hugged him back, and they shared a big hug as they stood alone in the hallway, and they were looking forward to the rest of their weekend together.

End of chapter 3. The End.

Author's Note: I do not own Angelic Voice, Angelic Voice belongs to Deshay Murph.


End file.
